


No Man's Why

by HeckBerries (Clockwork85)



Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Atlas-Traveller, Cannon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kind of spoilers at least, M/M, Masturbation, Orgies, Reader-Insert, Robots, Size Difference, Spoilers, Stuffing, Traveller is kind of a god, feeder, lewd stuff, this is a huge mess that I couldn't help but write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork85/pseuds/HeckBerries
Summary: Porn. Along with porn, I also take writing requests! Hop on to the first chapter to take a lookie.





	No Man's Why

Hey there! I’m still proofreading and working on the first fic in here, and I don’t want to lose the draft, so I figured I would open up the request bank first! Got something NMS you want to see? Sfw or nsfw? Drop it here! Hope you guys are going to enjoy the absolute helltrash coming soon!


End file.
